


Good Bye

by AidenTheKing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Liam can't handle it, Liam is all alone, Liam is depressed, Liam just misses Niall, M/M, Niam - Freeform, lonely, teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenTheKing/pseuds/AidenTheKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam watches a video Niall left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Bye

“Hey Liam, I know your probably wondering why I did what I did and I know that your beating yourself up thinking that it was all your fault and you should have done something to stop me...” The younger blonde haired boy moved his hand up to the camera and the older brown haired boy moved his hand up to the computer screen to math his hand wishing that he could touch him one last time to feel the way his hands would squeeze his hand every now and then.

“I want you to stop blaming yourself for this, you didn’t cause this, it wasn’t

your fault, there was nothing you could have done to have prevented this.” The younger boy wiped the lone tear that had rolled down his cheek making a small wet trail, the older boy just wanted to reach out and pull the younger boy into a hug and tell him that this wasn’t the path he needed to go down but it was already too late.

The older boy grabbed Niall’s shamrock teddy and hugged it closer to him as he wiped away the tears that had rolled down his cheeks making them wet. Liam pulled his blanket closer around him before continuing with the video.

“I’m sorry for leaving you in this situation without any notice.... I just couldn’t take it anymore; all the hate and threats were getting to me. I know you’re going to say that I seem fine, but really it was just all an act, on the inside, I was slowly breaking down bit by bit with every piece of hate.” Another tear rolled down the younger boy cheek. “I know you’re probably mad at me for not telling you but I chose not to, knowing that you would over react to the hate and try to get it to stop like the last time which resulted in more hate.” Niall let out a fake laugh remembering that time Liam tried to help.

Liam smiled a little at that memory of when he posted on twitter for people to stop giving the younger boy hate which resulted in more hate which made the older boy promise not to interfere again. After all the younger boy had looked like the hate wasn’t getting to him.

“I know you would have wanted to say good bye to me but I didn’t give you a chance to, so I guess this could be your chance to say good bye to me.” Niall stared at the camera not saying anything which gave the older boy the cue that he could use the time he was given to say goodbye.

“Niall....” He trailed off not knowing what to say, “I guess I sort-of understand why you did what you did but you could have come to me instead of trying to deal with your own problems which resulted in me losing you.” More tears rolled down his cheeks. “It’s only been like not even 5 hours and I’m already miss you so much, you were air I needed to breath and without you it feels like I can’t breath and a piece of me is missing. You know after they discovered your body and pronounced you dead; I had a small panic attack and had to get oxygen. You have no idea how depressed and sad I was to find out that you were gone forever.” Liam was almost full on sobbing at this point and he reached out to touch Niall forgetting that he wasn’t really there but he didn’t care keeping his hand on the screen. “I love you so much Niall, it hurts to live without you.” And that’s when Liam broke the dam holding back his tears broke and came crashing down as the tears kept on streaming down is face with no signs of stopping.

Niall started to speak again, “I know you’re crying really badly at this point and I wish I could be there to hug you and comfort you but I can’t.” Niall’s face fell as he stared at the ground as tears formed on the corner of his eyes. “I’ll miss you forever and when it’s your time, I’ll see you in heaven.... Good bye Liam, I Love you, you’ll always be in my heart.” Niall looked up with tears streaming down his face and he made a heart with his hands before the video clicked off leaving Liam in his tears. 


End file.
